Guardian Soul
by Hye Fye
Summary: "aku tidak membutuhkan seorang guard, kau tahu itu. jadi aku harap kau tak 'mengejar'ku lagi.".. "kau akan membutuhkanku! bagaimanapun juga kau itu seorang 'soul! dan seorang 'soul' membutuhkan seorang 'guard'... meskipun kau seorang 'zero!" DISCONTINUE.


_**Guardian Soul**_

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

Rate:

T

Pair :

NaruSasu/SasuNaru –belum pasti-

Slight :

NaruIno (Flashback) and another Pair

Warn':

Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, OC

_**Happy reading**_

**o/'\/'\o**

**|O=( ^0^ )=O|**

**/"\ /"\**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_kau tahu?_

_Selama ini, dunia tempat kita tinggal ini adalah sesuatu yang palsu._

_Semua yang berada di dunia tempat kita menjalani hidup, dipenuhi oleh kepalsuan._

_Kau tahu?_

_Selama ini, kehidupan kita hanya berputar pada satu koma yang bertumpu pada satu titik._

_Itu berarti, hidup kita akan terus berlanjut. Tapi kita akan menemui pemberhentian yag disebut kematian._

_Kau tahu?_

_Selama ini, perasaan yang tumbuh diantara semua makhluk yang bernyawa adalah ilusi yang nyata._

_Tak ada kenyataan yang seperti ilusi. Karena sebuah kenyataan akan menjadi kenyataan selamanya.. tak akan pernah berubah, meski kenyataan itu tersembunyi dibalik kebohongan._

_Karena itu, ilusi adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menjadi kenyataan._

_Kau tak akan pernah tahu…_

_Kau tak akan pernah tahu…_

_Kalau selama ini, hidup dalam dunia nyata itu menyakitkan._

_Mengorbankan segala sesuatu yang harus dikorbankan hanya untuk satu ambisi yang tak pasti._

_Hidup dalam lingkaran ilusi, semata-mata berharap ilusi itu akan menjadi nyata, dengan sebuah pengorbanan._

_Dan saat itu semua terjadi, terbongkarlah kepalsuan…_

_Karena itu…_

_Membenci karena mengorbankan hal yang berharga itu… bukan kesalahankan?_

_Kau mendengarku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kejarrr! Jangan biarkan 'dia' lolos.!"

Sebuah komando dari seorang _Magician _mengarahkan para _Fighter_ untuk segera mengejar target.

Para _fighter _yang tengah siap siaga, akhirnya mendapat perintah pengejaran target, para _fighter _yang terdiri dari 5 orang itu mengejar dengan segera tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya.

Para _fighter _berpencar kesegala penjuru kota, menelurusi setiap sudut kota yang telah deselimuti gelapnya malam.

Sang target yang mereka kejar terlihat jauh dari tempat mereka. Dia meloncati setiap atap rumah penduduk, gerakannya sangat lincah dan cepat.

Para _fighter _yang mengejar hampir kehilangan sang target. Semakin mereka mengejar, sang target semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Setelah hampir satu jam mengejar sang target, para _fighter _kehilangan jejak sang target saat dia sampai di menara pengintai kastil utara kota. Namun para _fighter _ tak menyerah untuk mengejar sang target yang memang sering melakukan aksinya di kota akhir-akhir ini.

"senior Asuma, sudah kau temukan?" tanya salah satu _fighter _yang menyusul dari belakang _fighter _bernama Asuma.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang terus menyusuri atap rumah penduduk ia menjawab, "tidak, dia sangat lincah. Mungkin dia sudah kabur."

sang _Fighter _yang bertanya menganguk mengerti. Ia ikuti langkah Asuma yang terus menyelusuri kota, pandangan mereka sesekali ditorehkan ke kanan kiri.

Mereka tak ingin kehilangan sang target walau satu detik, karena mereka tahu sang target bisa menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Izumo, aku rasa pengejaran cukup sampai disini. Para _fighter _yang lain kurasa sudah kembali ke kastil Florest." Dengan tiba-tiba Asuma menghentikan langkahnya, sontak membuat _fighter _ yang bernama Izumo itu heran. Tak biasanya _fighter_ senior itu menghentikan pengejaran di tengah-tengah pengejaran.

"maaf, apa tidak salah senior?" tanya Izumo memastikan.

Asuma yang membelakangi Izumo menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Izumo serius, "ya.. semua perangkap dan protect dengan mudah ia patahkan. Kemungkinan dia sudah keluar dari kota. Selain itu, bukankah kekuatan _fighter _ yang lain juga dapat dikelabui dengan mudah!"

Izumo mengangguk setuju, "ya, bahkan protect yang kubuat untuk menjebaknya di kastil pengintai pun bisa ia hindari dengan mudah." Izumo memandang kastil pengintai yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Asuma menghela nafas pelan, "karena itu, kita hentikan. Lagipula, 'Kitsune' pasti akan beraksi lagi." Asuma memandang kastil pengintai dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca, berbagai ekspresi terpatri di wajahnya. Entah itu kelegaan, kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan berbagai perasaan yang lain.

"Izumo, kau kembalilah. Aku masih ada urusan, katakan pada _Master_ Jiraiya mungkin aku akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Perkataan Asuma membuat Izumo heran, perkataan yang ia katakan seakan-akan ia akan pergi dari kota, seaka-akan ia memberi pesan terakhir

"kenapa anda berbicara seperti itu, Senior?"

"katakan pula padaIruka serta _Master _Jiraiya aku menantikan mereka 'disana'. Dan tolong serahkan ini pada_ master _Jiraiya. " Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Izumo, Asuma menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pesan kepada Izumo yang menatap heran.

Dengan agak segan, Izumo mengulurkan tanganya penuh keraguan. Melihat gerakan Izumo yang bisa dibilang cukup lambat, dengan cepat Asuma meraih tangan Izumo dan menyerahkan gulungan surat itu.

Setelah gelulugan surat itu berada di gengaman Izumo, Asuma meninggalkan Izumo yang tak mampu bergerak. Sebelum Asuma menjauh dari Izumo, ia berhenti dan menoleh, "maaf, aku mengunci pergerakanmu. Aku tidak ingin ada adegan kejar-kejaran lagi." Ucapnya dengan senyum tulus, "berhati-hatilah dan aku berharap kau tak mengatakan apapun setelah kejadian ini. 'Semoga 'anda' selamat', Izumo."

Dengan berakhirnya deretan kata itu, Asuma kini benar-benar meninggalkan Izumo yang pergerakannya dikunci oleh Asuma saat Asuma menyentuh tangan Izumo tadi. Bayangan Asuma kini menghilang ketika ia hinggap di Kastil pengintai utara, tempat 'Kitsune' menghilang.

"seharusnya saya yang mengatakan itu, Senior. 'Semoga anda selamat'."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan ia bisa mengerakkan badannya kembali.

"huh? 'semoga 'anda' selamat'? jadi anda sengaja mengatakan itu, karena itu adalah 'Esc'-ny. Tidak Kreatif.."

Izumo melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud menyampaikn pesan dari Asuma.

"anda terlalu baik, Senior Asuma.."

.

.

.

"selamat datang di _Free Soul Darkness village, fighter _Asuma."

Sesorang dengan topeng rubah dan sleyer merah panjang yang melilit manis di leher sosok yang tengah duduk di jendela menara kastil pengintai utara. Ucapan sambutan itu ia katakan tanpa menatap orang yang baru saja tiba di kastil itu.

Asuma yang disambut hanya mendengus dan menatap sosok berjubah merah dengan lambang spiral bersayap hitam putih di belakang jubahnya. Ia mendekati sosok itu yang sedang asyik melempar sebuah cristal berbentuk bulat kecil lalu ia tangkap, kegiatan itu terus dilakukan oleh sosok berjubah itu.

"hei, bisa kah kau menyambut 'anggota baru'mu dengan lebih sopan dan jangan sebut namaku, 'Kitsune'!" protes Asuma. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak sosok itu.

Sosok itu menoleh kearah Asuma, kegiatan melempar-menangkap bola Kristal ia hentikan.

"hm.. maaf kalau saya kurang sopan. Tapi, penyambutan yang sesungguhnya akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Sosok itu kini berdiri dihadapan Asuma. Tinggi badan sosok itu lebih pendek dari Asuma, tingginya hanya sedagu Asuma.

"yah, harusnya aku tahu hal itu. Aku tak sabar dengan penyambutan yang akan kalian berikan padaku."

"baiklah, pukul 12 malam tepat. Waktunya kita pergi Asuma."

Sosok itu berjalan menghampiri sebuah lingkaran yang berada ditengah-tengah lantai ruang kastil. Di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat gambar spiral dengan sayap, sama dengan lambang yang berada di jubahnya.

Asuma mengikuti sosok itu yang kini berdiri didalam lingkaran yang memang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh dua orang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, sosok itu melakukan gerakan segel untuk membuka gerbang.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mengelilingi mereka disusul dengan munculnya sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Pintu itu pun memiliki lambang yang sama, lambang itu dekelilingi oleh ukiran-ukiran ornament yang megah. Dibagian atas pintu itu tedapat sayap yang lumayan besar, bagian ujung sayap itu melilit di setip pinggir pintu. Sedangkan kedua gagang pintu yang –sepertinya- di lapisi emas itu, memiliki bentuk yang unik., sangat kontras dengan warna pintu yang hitam pekat.

"ck, seleramu memilih pintu penghubung sangat buruk." Komentar Asuma ketika melihat pintu itu.

'Kitsune' hanya terkikik mendengar komentar Asuma, "setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada kakak-ku."

"ya, ini lebih baik daripada pintu dimensi yang dipenuhi tengkorak dengan darah yang masih segar." Asuma menyetujui ucapan 'Kitsune', tentu ia tak mau menginggat lagi pintu penghubung yang… mengerikan.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Asuma.

Kedua tangan 'Kitsune' meraih dua gangang pintu itu dan menariknya. Cahaya putih menghampiri mereka, tapi hanya beberapa detik. Setelah itu, dapat terlihat jelas didepan mereka sebuah Desa dengan kilauan lampu yang berada tepat dibawah mereka.

Di bawah?

Pintu itu ternyata menghubungkan kastil dengan tebing bukit yang mengelilingi desa.

Mereka memasuki pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali, tak berapa lama perlahan-lahan pintu itu mulai menghilang.

"hei, jadi penyambutannya aku harus loncat dari tebing ini!" melihat jarak Desa dengan tebing dimana mereka berdiri sekarang yang bisa dibilang sangat curam.

Desa itu terletak cukup jauh dari tebing.

"hahahah.. tentu saja tidak Paman." Sosok itu berjalan mendekati bibir tebing. "desa yang indah kan paman!" tanya sosok itu memandang desa dan melepaskan topengnya dan membuka penutup kepala dari jubahnya.

"ya, lebih indah dari Past City…" Asuma mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sosok itu yang kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah dan warna rambutnya, "….Naruto…" sambung Asuma menyebutkan nama sosok yang dipanggil 'Kitsune' itu.

"nah, sekarang kita menuju Soul Village." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul berwana biru yang ia ambil dari dalam jubahnya, ditekannya kapsul yang memiliki panjang tiga centi meter itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjukknya. Setelah menekan kapsul itu, ia lemparkan kapsul itu kebelakang. Setelah beberapa detik, kapsul itu mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal, perahan-lahan asap itu menghilang dan menampilkan sebuah benda yang cukup unik.

Sebuah skeat board berwarna dasar Silver dengan corak warna orange-blue.

Naruto menghampiri skeat board itu dan menaikinya, bersiap untuk meluncur.

Namun sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu… tepatnya seseorang.

"hoi! Bagaimana dengan ku? Tak mungkinkan aku terbang!"

Ucapan Asuma menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang akan meluncur, seandainya Asuma tak buka suara.

Mendengar itu, Naruto terdiam sesaat dan memberikan cengiran pada Asuma yang terlihat sebal.

"ahahhaha.. maaf paman, aku lupa." Ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Dengan segera Naruto meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama, Kapsul.

Di lemparkannya kapsul itu, Asuma menerimanya dengan satu tangan dan menatap kapsul itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"kau tidak menyuruhku menggunakan Skeat board kan Naruto?"

"tentu saja tidak paman. Tekan saja Kapsul Trans nya, nanti juga kau tahu."

Dengan segera Asuma menekan dan melempar kapsul pemberian Naruto, asap berwana jingga keluar dari kapsul itu dan perlahan menghilang.

Kini dapat terlihat, benda apa yang akan didapat Asuma.

Sebuah karpet.. permadani seperti Alladin.

Asuma hanya Sweatdrop melihat benda itu.

"wow, aku tak menyangka aku memiliki sebuah permadani." Ucap Naruto merasa takjub melihat permadani itu.

"kau yang punya kapsul, tapi tak sadar kau puya permadani ini? Dasar."

Asuma melangkahkan kakinya mendekati permadani itu, ia dudukkan dirinya di permadani yang cukup besar itu.

"setidaknya aku bisa tiduran disini, dari pada dengan Skeat Board."

"skeatboard lebih asyik paman. Let's Go Kitsune! Fly to the moon!"

Dengan sorak itu Naruto meluncur dengan Skeatboardnya menuju Soul Village, meningglakan Asuma yang bengong. Saat skeat board itu meluncur di udara, muncul sepasang sayap pada sisi skead board itu, sayap berwarna silver yang cukup besar.

"bagaimana memberi Clue pada permadani ini?"

Asuma mengaruk pipinya, dan memikirkan Clue apa yang dapat mengerakkan permadani itu.

"tak mungkin kan Clue-nya, 'Al;adin's Fly to the Castile' ?" Asuma menirukan Clue Naruto dengan perubahan yang sangat kontras.

Untuk sesaat Asuma terdiam dan memandanggi permadani itu lalu tersenyum getir…

"hahaha.. Aladin's Fly to the cast.. WUAAAAAAAA…."

Belum sempat Asuma melanjutkan Clue-nya, permadani itu teah membawa Asuma meluncur menuju Soul Vilage.

Yah, setidaknya _clue _yang dia ucapakan… benar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**welcome to Free Soul Darkness Village, Asuma**_."

Sebuah penyambutan yang cukup meriah kini didapat oleh Asuma ketika sampai dengan –untungya- selamat di depan Gerbang Soul Village.

Asuma tekesima melihat penyambutan itu, memang tidak terlalu banyak yang menyambut. Karena desa itu hanya terdiri dari 50 orang.

Sedikit? tentu saja, karena Soul Village adalah Desa yang dihuni oleh para S_oul, _meski ada pula dari 50 orang itu terdapat beberapa _Magician, Fighter, Master, Guardian _dan _hikari _serta _Medical Soul._

Penyambutan itu begitu tak biasa, mungkin karena yang menjadi anggota baru Free Soul Village adalah seorang Fighter dari Past City yang telah mereka nantikan kedatangannya.

Penyambutan ini hanya penyambutan formalitas, penyambutan sesungguhnya akan delaksanakan pukul 12 siang nanti.

Dimana Asuma akan bertanding melawan seorang Soul yang akan menjadi Partnernya.

Magician

Dari namanya pun tentu dapat diketahui bahwa seorang Magician adalah seorang Penyihir.

Hanya saja, seorang penyihir disini adalah seseorang dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki dapat merubah benda apapun menjadi apa yang ia inginkan untuk bertarung.

Seorang Megician hanya bergerak dibelakang, jadi yang bertugas untuk menyerang adalah seorang Soul, partnernya.

Magician hanya merapalkan Clue dan cukup mengalirkan kekuatannya pada sang Soul dengan melakukan ritual _Bloody Soulmate agreement._

Setelah ritual itu delaksanakan, sang Magician bisa memerintahkan apapun pada Soulmate-nya tanpa bisa di bantah oleh Soul itu sendiri.

Soul akan tampak seperti boneka yang hanya akan melaksanakan perintah Magiciannya.

Fighter

Seseorang dengan kekuatan untuk menyerang.

Apabila dalam suatu pemerintahan, seorang Fighter bisa disamakan dengan Tentara atau apapun yang bertugas melindungi masyarakat.

Seorang Fighter memiliki skil yang sangat kuat, berbeda dengan Magician yang bisa dibilang cukup lemah karena berlindung di balik Soulmatenya.

Seorang Fighter mampu menyerang tanpa bantuan seorang Soul, Soul yang menjadi partner bertugas sebagai perisai apabila Fighter mendapat serangan.

Luka-luka yang dialami sang Fighter akan berpindah pada Soulmate, karena seorang Fighter memiliki kekuatan menyerang.

Ketika Soul mendapat luka dari Fighter, luka yang ia dapat akan segera sembuh dalam hitungan detik.

Seorang fighter dipasangkan dengan Medical Soul.

Master

Seseorang

Yang memiliki kekuatan diatas Magician dan Fighter.

Dari namanya dapat diketahui ia adalah seorang yang telah ahli.

Seoranag Master memiliki kekuatan khusus yang unik.

Mereka dapat berbicara dengan hewan, mereka juga dapat merasakan keberadaan seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh benda mati. Tentu seorang Master dapat merasakan kebaradaan seseorang apabila masih dalam satu lingkup. Apabila ruang linkupnya kecil seperti Soul Villge, seorang Master tak perlu mengerahkan kekuatannya, hanya dengan hembusan angin ia dapat mengetahui dimana letak orang tersebut.

Apabila ruang lingkupnya luas seperti di Past City, maka ia akan mengunakan Soulmate-nya, Hikari untuk melacak kebeadaan seseorang atau beberapa orang.

Seorang Master memiliki kekuatan menyerang dan bertahan.

Soul yang mengikat perjanjian akan menerima resiko yang begitu besar tidak seperti halnya Magician dan Fighter.

Soulmatenya digunakan untuk mengantikannya, selain itu tugasnya untuk menyadarkan sang Master apabila telah hilang kendali dengan kekuatannya sampai nyawanya akan terhisap habis oleh sang Master.

Guardian

Seseorang yang memiliki kecedasan tinggi, mampu membuat strategi diluar kepala dalam hitungan detik.

Seorang Guard adalah seseorang yang akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang Soul.

Seorang Soul tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa seorang Guard, hanya Soul diluar dari Madical Soul, Hikari dan Fighter Soul yang tak membutuhkan seorang Guard, karena mereka mimilki Soulmate tersendiri.

Seorang Guard dan Soul bisa dikatakan Satu jiwa yang terpisah. Seorang Guard akan lebih membutuhkan Soul karena Soul adalah kunci untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan tersenyembunyi dari Guard.

Sedangkan Soulmate-nya, setelah mengikat janji dengan Guard tidak akan melepaskan kekuatannya begitu saja, karena Soul tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan yang sebenarnya maka seorang Guard akan mengendalikannya.

Soul

Seseorang yang terlahir sebagai Soul adalah seseorang dengan Pribadi yang bebas, berbeda dengan Magician Soul, Hikari dan Fighter Soul yang terikat dengan Partner mereka.

Soul mampu membantah perintah dari partnernya meski telah melakukan Bloody Soulmate Agreement.

Hanya saja, apabila mereka telah bertemu dengan partnernya Guard, Soul tak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Guard setelah melakukan perjanjian walau mereka bebas.

Karena Guard dan Soul adalah satu, tak akan bisa tepisah. Apabila mereka terpisah, maka kekuatan mereka akan saling tarik menarik hingga salah satu dari mereka akan kehilangan nyawa.

Idengan caatan : hal itu akan terjadi apabila sang soulmate telah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk mengabdi pada sang Partner dengan melakukan Soul Endless Agreement. Tapi, itu bisa tidak terjadi apabila mereka melepas 'kontrak' mereka. Dengan cara melakukan 'pelepasan jiwa'. Namun mereka bisa tetap menjadi Soul-Part.

Seorang Soul akan memberikan separuh Nyawanya, Soulmate yang melakukan Soul Endless Agreement biasanya orang yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar partner dalam betarung.

Zero

Zero adalah Soul yang tidak membutuhkan seorang Guard dan dapat melakukan pengendalian kekuatan tanpa seorang Guard.

Hanya sedikit orang yang dapat disebut Zero, bisa dihitung dengan jari jumlahnya.

.

.

.

"wah wah, aku tidak menyangka. Soul yang menjadi Soulmate Asuma adalah Medical Soul Kurenai."

Seorang pria berambut perak dan mengunakan masker mendecak kagum pada Asuma yang telah mendapakan Soulmate.

"yah, aku tak menduga, padahal Kurenai seorang Madical Soul yang kuat. Tapi kau mampu melumpuhkannya dalam waktu 5 menit."

Kini seorang pria berambut Bob ikut bicara.

"aku juga tidak menyangka, setahuku Kurena itu seorang Madical Soul yang sangat cerdik dan licik."

Asuma merasa takjub akan dirinya yang mampu mengalahkan seorang Soul yang kini berada disampingnya. Asuma menatap Soulmatenya dengan tatapan puas dan sinis.

Dereka telah melakukan Bloody Soulmate Agreement.

"yah, aku juga tidak menyangka dengan serangan konyolmu aku bisa kalah."

Ujar Kurenai tak terima karena dikalahkan dengan cara konyol.

Ya, cara yang menurut Kurenai Konyol itu adalah dengan mencium Kurenai di depan puluhan orang yang menontong pertarungan mereka saat Kurenai lengah.

Karena mendapat serangan yang tak diduga berupa Ciuman, Kurenai tak bergerak karena kaget dan syok tak percaya.

Dengan kelengahan Kurenai, Asuma dengan mudah mengambil kapsul yang menjadi bukti seseorang kalah dalam pertarungan itu.

Kapsul berisi darah sang Soul untuk mengikat janji.

Apabila sang Partner dapat merebut kapsul itu, maka ia akan menjadi Soulmatenya.

Sebenarnya tak perlu pertarungan untuk mendapat seorang Soulmate, karena sang Soul dan partner memiliki suatu tanda tertentu untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah Soulmate. Namun, karena kedatangan Asuma bertepataan dengan hari dimana Soul Village terbentuk, maka diadakan turnamen antara partner dan Soulmatenya.

Saat Kurenai melihat Asuma, ia melihat aura yang dimilki Asuma dapat menarik kekuatan Soulnya. Karena itu Kurenai mengajukan dirinya.

Tanpa sebuah tanda, seorang Partner dapat memiliki Soulmate, hanya saja mereka membutuhkan pembiasaan dan penyesuaian diri agar mereka dapat menyatu.

"paman, aku senang paman kembali pada kami."

Sebuah suara yang tak asing mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"ya, aku sudah menantikan hari ini Naruto. Aku sudah muak dengan keadaan di Past City. Aku berharap, 'mereka' juga bisa kembali bersama kita secepatnya."

Asuma tak menatap Naruto, ia melayankan pandangannya ke jendela yang terbuka dan menatap langit.

"ah, Naruto. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan Kristal keabadian itu?"

Tanya seorang Pemuda berambut Coklat yang memiliki tanda segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Pertanyaannya itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang berada disana menatap serius Naruto.

"ya, aku berterima kasih padamu paman Asuma, tanpa bantuanmu Kristal pertama ini tidak akan ada disini."

Naruto memperlihatkan Bola Kristal berukuran mungil itu pada mereka. Kristal berbentuk bulat itu sangat indah bola Kristal yang transaparan itu memilki sepasang sayap yang tertutup didalamnya.

"ya, tak masalah. Lagipula kalau Kristal itu diambil oleh '_Dark Soul'_, kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Asuma menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah duduk di dekat Jendela, beranjak dan menghampiri sebuah meja kerja yang tak jauh dari sofa dimana Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Guy dan Kiba duduk santai.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna Hitam berukuran 13cm x 13cm x 9cm yang terbuat dari kayu jati, dibagian tutup kotak itu ada sebuah bola berwana merah dengan kombinasi jingga serta ukiran-ukiran kecil yag memberi kesan antic pada kotak itu.

Naruto membuka kotak yang tak berisi itu, ia memasukkan bola Kristal tadi kedalam kotak hitam itu.

"ya, apabila mereka mendapakan Kristal keabadian ini, Soul Village, Past City dan Last City akan terhubung menjadi Satu. Keseimbangan dunia pun akan goyah.. dan mendekati kehancuran."

Naruto membawa kotak hitam itu ke arah dinding, dinding yang terlihat seperti dinding biasa dengan sebuah lukisan timbul, lukisan sebuah castile dimana disamping Kiri atas castile itu terdapat lukisan timbul berbentuk Sayap diantara sebuah bola Kristal jingga.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak kearah Kristal jingga itu, ditekannya Kristal jingga itu.

Sesaat setelah Kristal jingga itu ditekan, dibagian samping dinding itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pintu berwarna merah.

"sepertinya di dalam Soul Box, Kristal ini akan aman."

Ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk.

Asuma dan yang lain mengikuti langkah Naruto memasuki pintu itu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan udara yang berbeda, sepeti di dimensi lain.

Ruangan hampir sepenuhnya kaca, mungkin itu adalah rumah kaca, namun tidak terdapat tumbuhan satupun.

Ditengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah tabung kaca besar yang dikelilingi oleh meja control.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tabung kaca itu, setelah dia sampai didepan tabung kaca itu, Naruto menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di meja control dekat tabung kaca.

Secara pelahan, tabung kaca itu terbuka. Naruto mengambil kotak hitam tadi dan memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tabung kaca dan menutup tabung kaca itu kembali.

Kotak hitam yang berada di dalam tabung kaca itu melayang, kotak yang tadinnya berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi kotak transfaran memperlihatkan bola Kristal.

Sayap bola Kristal yang tadinya tertutup, kini membentang dan melesak keluar hingga sayap itu berada di sisi bola.

Ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca itu berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan dengan bangunan Yunani kuno beberapa saat setelah Kristal itu membentangkan sayap. Ruangan itu tidak terlihat seperti ruangan, yang malah lebih tepat disebut Taman.

Tabung kaca itu tak berubah seperti halnya ruangan, namun kini tabung kaca itu tidak dikelilingi meja control, meja control itu berubah menjadi sebuah kolam air mancur bebentuk lingkaran berwana putih bersih.

Walau disebut air mancur, yang dikeluarkan bukanlah air, namun sebuah sinar bening yang menyerupai air.

"wow.. hanya dengan satu keristal saja, ruangan ini berubah menjadi taman."

Kiba merasa takjub dengan penglihatannya.

"tak menyangka, ternyata hanya dengan satu Kristal bisa merubah sebuah ruangan. Bagaimana jika manusia yang menggunakan!"

Kakshi pun turut berdecak kagum dengan pengandaiannya.

"mungki manusia akan memiliki sayap seperti malaikat?"

Guy berkomentar dengan tidak yakin menanggapi pengandaian Kakashi.

"heh, kalau itu benar. Tetap saja manusia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi malaikat."

Ujar Kurenai dengan nada sinis.

"setidaknya kita para manusia mulai mendekati malaikat."

Asuma yang masih berdecak kagum mengamati ruangan yang telah disulap itu ikut menimpali.

"hahaha.. kalau benar begitu, rasanya malaikat tidak akan ada gunanya. Manusia dengan otak cemerlangnya akan **mencoba** menyingkirkan malaikat untuk menjadi yang sempurna."

Naruto yang kini tengah duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman ikut berkomentar.

"ya, karena manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki ambisi dan nafsu, tidak seperti malaikat."

Kakashi ikut mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"ck, menjadi manusia saja harusnya kita bersyukur. Jangan memimpikan sesuatu yang mustahil!"

Asuma turut serta meramaikan bangku taman yang mengelilingi sebuah meja terbuat dari batu. Kiba dan Kurenai pun ikut mendudukkan diri.

Suasana menjadi hening, tak satu pun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara. Mereka sedang menikmati semilir angin yang entah dari mana, karena sekarang mereka berada dalam sebuah Ruangan.

Tak ada yang membuka suara hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan 'darimana angin ini berasal?' yang kini sebenarnya berada didalam pikirin mereka semua.

Suasan itu terus hening sampai terdengar sebuah lankah yang mendekati mereka, mereka yang masih asyik menikmati semilir angin tak menghiraukan orang yang kini berdiri desamping Naruto.

Rambut orange kemerah-merahan, bolamata merah, memakai tindikan di bibir bawah sebelah kirinya.

Itulah ciri-ciri orang yang kini mendudukkan diri disamping Naruto.

Tanpa melihat orang tersebut, Naruto tahu siapa dia. Begitupula dengan yang lainnya, mereka terlalu mengenali aura dari orang yang kini mengangkat tangan kanannya dan merangkul pundak Naruto seraya berkata,

"jangan bertindak gegabah lagi. Biar aku saja yang mengumpulkan 5 kristal keabadian itu."

Ucap sosok Yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto itu dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa sayang.

Naruto yang merasakan dekapan dari sosok itu menatap mata merah sosok itu, "kau tak perlu khawatir, setidaknya aku sampai dengan selamat..."

Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah Naruto, "… kakak.." lanjut Naruto.

"keras kepala, jangan karena kau seorang Zero kau _merasa _ bisa melakukan itu."

Sosok yang di panggil kakak oleh Naruto mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Wajah sosok itu menjadi sayu, raut wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan suatu kebanggaan, penuh percaya diri kini menunjukkan raut yang takut kehilangan.

"kau terlalu memanjakan Naruto, Kyuubi. Adik-mu sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi 18 tahun. Jangan mengangapnya anak kecil, bagaimana pun Naruto juga memiliki keinginan."

Terang Kakashi merasa kasihan juga pada Naruto yang bisa dibilang, segala tindakan Naruto selalu dibatasi Kyuubi yang terlalu over.

"haaa… kau terlalu over. Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri, daripada mengkhawatirkanku sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto melepas rangkulan Kyuubi dan menatapnya tajam.

"sudahlah Kak Kyuu, setidaknya kita sudah mendapatkan Kristal keabadian. Kita berada satu langkah didepan 'DS'."

Kiba bernajak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"ya,walau satu langkah setidaknya kita tidak kehilangan Kristal pertama."

Asuma menyusul Kiba keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh Kurenai dan Guy.

Kini tinggal Kakashi, Kyuubi dan Naruto didalam ruangan itu.

"ada yang ingin Asuma bicarakan dengan kita Kyuubi. Kami tunggu di aula utaman."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Kakashi menyusul Kiba dan yang lain meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kiba dan yang lainnya sengaja meninggalkan merak berdua, karena meraka tahu Naruto dan Kyuubi butuh berbicara setelah satu minggu mereka tak bertemu.

Baik Kyuubi dan Naruto, mereka memiliki kegiatan tersendiri. Naruto dengan 'Kitsune'-nya dan Kyuubi dengan menelitiannya, apabila mereka sedang serius dengan pekerjaan mereka, mereka akan melupakan satu sama lain seolah mereka sendiri. Namun, itu bukan berarti mereka tak saling menyanggi. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka tahu, saat dalam bekerja yang harus diutamakan adalah pekerjaannya.

"kak.. aku tahu kakak sangat menyangiku, tapi kakak harus mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakak. Aku menjadi 'Kitsune' untuk mengantikan kakak, aku tidak ingin apabila kakak menjadi 'Kitsune' aku takut kakak bertemu dengan 'dia' dan membawa kakak pergi. Selain itu, bukankah kakak juga harus segera mencari penawar?"

Suara Naruto terdengar lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalannya.

Kyuubi mengusap rambut pirang Naruto lembut dan tersenyum.

"ya… aku tahu itu. Tapi resiko yang akan kau tanggung sangat besar."

"tak masalah! Kita mendirikan Soul Village ini karena kita tak ingin sesuatu yang telah bergerak menuju kegelapan menghancurkan kita."

"ya, kau benar. Mungkin ada untungnya juga kau jadi 'Kitsune', dengan begitu aku bisa menikmati masa santaiku."

"dasar!"

Naruto meninggalkan kakaknya karena kesal, ternyata dibalik kekhawatirannya Kyuubi juga memanfaatkan Naruto..

Kyuubi tersenyum miris, kini tinggal dia yang seorang diruangan itu.

"kalau saja, 'dia' menyadari keberadaan kami saat ini, apa yang akan 'dia' perbuat pada kami yang telah menjadi Free Soul. Soul yang telah melepaskan diri dari Past City dan memilih hidup memberontak pada Past City, kota kelahiran kami. Kota yang akan menjadi kota berdarah… sebentar lagi…"

.

.

.

_Hey.._

_Kau pernah berkata, kalau kau ingin menjadi malaikat kan?_

_Begitu kutanya kenapa, kau menjawab dengan senyumanmu.._

"_karena aku ingin memiliki sayap.."_

_Kau tahu?_

_Saat itu aku berpikir, kalau kau akan pergi._

_Menjadi malaikat tanpa sayap, menjadi malaikat yang tertidur dalam keabadian._

_Malaikat.._

_Meski hanya aku yang menyebut-mu begitu…_

_Tapi, itu benar._

_Tanpa kau mempunyai sayap, kau adalah malaikat._

_Malaikat hatiku._

_Kau akan selalu menjadi seorang malaikat tak bersayap._

_Jadi…_

_Berhentilah berharap untuk hal yang mustahil terjadi._

_karena aku sudah menyebutmu malaikat, malaikat-ku seorang._

_Dan harapanmu untuk memiliki sayap…_

_Aku bersidia menjadi sayapmu._

_Bahkan, detik ini juga aku bersedia menyusulmu ke 'sana'.._

_Aku akan menjadi sayapmu dan kau akan menjadi malaikat._

_Kita adalah satu._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continue…**_

Review?

Flame?

_Fye_


End file.
